This invention relates in general to a rotary compressor, and more particularly to a cylinder-piston of such rotary compressor.
Reciprocating piston compressors are well known in the art. They possess, however, inherent disadvantages of having reciprocating motion of a piston causing high stresses in certain components, vibration, noise, and limiting their rotational speeds. Due to speed limitations reciprocating compressors are also relatively bulky and heavy machines.
Various types of rotary compressors have been proposed to replace the reciprocating piston compressor in order to overcome some of its disadvantages, and to realize new advantages. One approach which has been taken is to develop new types of rotary compressors such as those described in more detail in my issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,022 and 4,174,195, and in my co-pending application Ser. No. 318,876, filed Nov. 6, 1981, to issue as U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,378 on Feb. 14, 1984.
The cylinder-piston described and claimed in this application is the single most important component of the rotary compressors of my invention.